


The End Justify The Means

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, They argue a little bit, and then things happen :), its au stuff, the draft is titled Fiddleford McFuck Em Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: Whatever it takes, Fiddleford could not let that portal be activated.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The End Justify The Means

Fiddleford had been working for days, non-stop for the first time. Working for days on end with no sleep or food had been Stanford's thing, it left him twitchy and jumpy. More than he usually was, at least.

But it was worth it. On the morning of the fourth day, he had what he needed to end it all before it got bad.

Or at least, before it got worse.

He drummed his fingers against the handle of the gun, heart going a mile a minute. He tried to calm down a little, taking a breath, and got up. Stanford would be in his study, no doubt. Worshipping whatever devil possessed him to build that blasted portal, no doubt.

He stepped lightly, course constantly veering. The lack of sleep was making him dizzy. He made it to the door anyway, opening it with a creak.

Stanford barely acknowledged him, caught up in whatever he was doing and still sore from the incident in the diner. Stubborn numbskull. He'd be publishing that blasted paper, whether he liked it or not.

Fidds turned the wheel on the side of the gun, typing in _interdimensional portal_ with each letter making a little _click_.

The noise got his attention. "Fiddleford, what do you want." Stanford asked, not turning around or looking up. 

"Look at me, Pines." Fidds clutched the gun at his side, finger not yet at the trigger.

Stanford huffed and stood up, turning to face him. He looked him in the face, but not quite the eye. "What do you need."

"I need you to be reasonable." He tried to do this the hard way, one more time. Try as he might, he didn't entirely want to point a gun at his best friend. "That portal could destroy the world! Heavens knows what's in the other side, but it certainly ain't worth it!"

"Trust me, Fiddleford. I know what I'm doing. You worry too much." Stanford parroted off words he'd said a half dozen times by then, giving no consideration to Fiddleford's concerns. 

He'd had just about enough of that.

"You stubborn mule-headed idiot! You ain't even listenin' no more!" He firmly pushed Stanford back into his desk, making him stumble and knocking several things off. He hadn't slept much, either. "I'm done. Done with your shit, done with that portal, and done with this town!"

He aimed the gun squarely at his forehead, making his friend panic.

"Whatever that is, don't. We can talk this out, Fidds, come to an agreement. I can make you see my point of view. We don't have to do this." Stanford pleaded, leaning backwards away from the bulb.

"Oh don't you _Fidds_ me, Pines. I tried to come to an agreement but you just keep gosh darn ignoring me. Yer selfish, is you're problem. So I'm doin' what has to be done." Finger on the trigger, he hesitated for just one more second.

"Please, Fiddleford, I'm sorry-" Stanford started.

Fiddleford sighed, and some of the tension left his body. "So am I, Ford." 

Bright blue light flooded the room, blinding them both.

Fiddleford's eyes adjusted back first, and he replaced _interdimensional portal_ with _memory gun_ before Stanford could even see clearly, and pulled the trigger again.

He set the gun aside, knowing it would go unnoticed for a while in the clutter.

Stanford was leaning heavily against the desk, rubbing his eyes. "Fiddleford? What... What did you need again??" He asked, blinking hard.

"Weren't ya listenin'? I said we aught to go by the diner 'n get some breakfast."


End file.
